The present invention relates to a timepiece having a thermoelectric generator unit containing electrothermic elements for generating electromotive force based on the Seebeck effect. Particularly, the invention relates to a timepiece constituted to store electromotive force generated by a thermoelectric generator unit containing one or more of electrothermic elements in a storage member, operate by the electromotive force and operate with a storage member as a power supply.
Further, the invention relates to a portable electronic device constituted to store electromotive force generated by a thermoelectric generator unit containing one or more of electrothermic elements in a storage member, operate by the electrothermic element and operate with a storage member as a power supply.
A portable electronic device according to the invention incorporates an analog type electronic timepiece, a digital type electronic timepiece, an analog/digital composite type electronic timepiece, a timer device, an alarm device, an analog type electronic timepiece having a timer and/or an alarm, a digital type electronic timepiece having a timer and/or an alarm or an analog/digital composite type electronic timepiece having a timer and/or an alarm.
According to a conventional electrothermic wrist watch, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-55-20483, a thermoelectric type generator comprising a number of individual element parts is arranged between a bottom portion of a casing made of metal and a support ring. According to the thermoelectric type generator (Peltier battery), a hot pole is placed opposedly to the bottom portion of the casing and a cold pole is placed opposed to a cover made of metal. Further, according to other structure, a thermoelectric type generator is held by an intermediary ring via a shock absorber.
According to other electronic timepiece, as disclosed in JP-A-8-43555, a 1st insulating member constitutes a heat absorbing side, a 2nd insulating member constitutes a heat radiating side, electromotive force is provided at an output end portion, the electromotive force is stored in a storage member and time display means is operated by the storage member.
Further, according to a timepiece having conventional power generating elements, as disclosed in JP-A-9-15353, four of electrothermic elements are arranged dividedly at other than a portion occupied by a movement in a space at inside of a wrist watch. According to the electrothermic element, p type electrothermic members and a type electrothermic members are connected at end portions and form thermocouples. The electrothermic element is constituted by connecting in series all of the thermocouples.
Further, according to a conventional thermoelectric power generating wrist watch, as disclosed in JP-A-7-325900, a thermoelectric power generating element is arranged between a case back and a module cover. The thermoelectric power generating element includes a number of thermocouples.
None of the conventional literatures discloses a timepiece having a thermoelectric generator unit containing one or more of electrothermic elements.
In an electrothermic element, a force resisting against external force is weak. Particularly, in an electrothermic element, numbers of p type electrothermic members and n type electrothermic members each in a slider columnar shape are arranged and accordingly, when the p type electrothermic members and the n type electrothermic members are exerted with a force in a direction orthogonal to a longitudinal direction of these, there is a concern of destructing the electrothermic element. Further, also in the case in which the p type electrothermic members and the n type electrothermic members are exerted with a force along the longitudinal direction of these, when the force exceeds a constant magnitude, there is a concern of destructing the electrothermic element.
Conventionally, an electrothermic element is arranged directly in a space at inside of a wrist watch without mounting the electrothermic element as a thermoelectric generator unit and therefore, the strength of the electrothermic element cannot be increased. Further, when a plurality of the electrothermic elements are used, there is needed means for connecting the electrothermic elements.
Further, conventionally, an electrothermic element is arranged at inside of a wrist watch in a state in which one face of the electrothermic element is brought into direct contact with a case back of a wrist watch. Accordingly, there is a concern of causing a clearance between the electrothermic element and the case back by tolerance of dimensions of parts constituting the wrist watch (dispersions in the dimensions of the parts caused in fabrication). By causing such a clearance, a power generating efficiency of the thermoelectric generator unit may be deteriorated.
It is an object of the invention in a timepiece installed with a thermoelectric generator unit to provide a timepiece having excellent power generating efficiency of a thermoelectric generator unit by using a structure in consideration of tolerances of dimensions of parts constituting the timepiece.
It is another object of the invention to provide a timepiece having a small-sized stout thermoelectric generator unit.
In order to resolve the above-described problem, a timepiece according to the invention is provided with a chargeable storage member constituting power supply for operating the timepiece. A timepiece driving circuit for driving the timepiece is constituted to be able to operate by the storage member. Display members such as hands or the like display information in respect of time based on a signal in respect of time output from the timepiece driving circuit.
The timepiece according to the invention is provided with an upper case body made of a thermally conductive material and a case back made of a thermally conductive material.
A thermoelectric generator unit contains one or more of electrothermic elements for generating electromotive force based on the Seebeck effect, includes a 1st thermally conductive plate constituting a heat absorbing plate and includes a 2nd thermally conductive plate constituting a heat radiating plate and constituted to be able to transfer heat to the upper case body.
A power supply operation control circuit is installed to store the electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generator unit in the storage member. A thermal conductive spacer is made of a thermally conductive material. The thermal conductive spacer is arranged to be brought into contact with the 1st thermally conductive plate of the thermoelectric generator unit and an inner side face of the case back. A heat insulating member having a heat insulating function is installed and by the heat insulating member, it is constituted that the case back and the upper case body are thermally insulated from each other.
According to the timepiece of the invention, it is preferable to make the thermal conductive spacer by a silicone rubber sheet. Further, the thermal conductive spacer is arranged such that one face thereof is brought into contact with the 1st thermally conductive plate of the thermoelectric generator unit and other face thereof is brought into contact with the inner side face of the case back.
By constituting in this way, regardless of tolerances in parts constituting the timepiece, there can be realized a timepiece having excellent power generating efficiency of the thermoelectric generator unit.
Further, it is preferable in the timepiece of the invention that the timepiece driving circuit can be operated by the storage member and can be operated directly by the electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generating unit.
By constituting the timepiece in this way, the electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generator unit can be utilized effectively.
Further, it is preferable in the timepiece of the invention that a thermal conductive body is constituted to be able to transfer heat from the 2nd thermally conductive plate by being brought into contact with the 2nd thermally conductive plate of the thermoelectric generator unit. It is preferable that the thermal conductive body is constituted to be able to transfer heat to the upper case body.
Further, it is preferable in the timepiece of the invention that a thickness of an air layer present between a part constituting a drive portion of the timepiece and the case back is constituted to be larger than an intermediary between the part constituting the drive portion of the timepiece and a central portion of the case back opposed to the 1st thermally conductive plate of the thermoelectric generator unit.
By constituting the timepiece in this way, there can be realized a timepiece having excellent power generating efficiency of the thermoelectric generator unit.
Further, according to the invention, there is constituted a timepiece having a thermoelectric generator unit, the timepiece comprising a thermoelectric generator unit including a 1st thermally conductive plate constituting a heat absorbing plate, electrothermic elements generating an electromotive force by the Seebeck effect and a 2nd thermally conductive plate constituting a heat radiating plate, a case back made of a thermally conductive material, a thermal conductive spacer made of a thermally conductive material and arranged to be capable of conducting heat between the thermal conductive spacer and the case back and the 1st thermally conductive plate, a thermal conductive body arranged to be capable of conducting heat between the thermal conductive body and the 2n d thermally conductive plate, an upper case body arranged to be capable of conducting heat between the upper case body and the thermal conductive body, a storage member constituting a power supply of the timepiece for storing an electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generator unit, and display members operated by the storage member or the electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generator unit for displaying information related to time or a period of time.
Further, according to the invention, there is constituted a portable electronic device having a thermoelectric generator unit, the portable electronic device comprising a thermoelectric generator unit including a 1st thermally conductive plate constituting a heat absorbing plate, electrothermic elements generating an electromotive force by the Seebeck effect and a 2nd thermally conductive plate constituting a heat radiating plate, a case back made of a thermally conductive material, a thermal conductive spacer made of a thermally conductive material and arranged to be capable of conducting heat between the thermal conductive spacer and the case back and the 1st thermally conductive plate, a thermal conductive body arranged to be capable of conducting heat between the thermal conductive body and the 2nd thermally conductive plate, an upper case body arrange to be capable of conducting heat between the upper case body and the thermal conductive body, a storage member constituting a power supply of the portable electronic device for storing an electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generator unit and a display member operated by the storage member or the electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generator unit for displaying information related to time or a period of time.
Further, according to the invention, in a portable electronic device having a thermoelectric generator unit, the thermoelectric generator unit is constituted to include a 1st thermally conductive plate constituting a heat absorbing plate, electrothermic elements for generating electromotive force by the Seebeck effect and a 2nd thermally conductive plate constituting a heat radiating plate. The portable electronic device is installed with an exterior case for containing constituent parts of a device including the thermoelectric generator unit. The exterior case includes a heat absorbing member made of a thermally conductive material, for example, a case back and a heat radiating member made of a thermally conductive material, for example, an upper case body.
Further, according to the portable electronic device, a thermal conductive spacer made of a thermally conductive and elastically deformable material, for example, silicone rubber sheet is arranged to be able to conduct heat between the thermal conductive member and the heat absorbing member and the 1st thermally conductive plate. The thermal conductive spacer is a sheet-like part capable of firmly conducting heat from the heat absorbing member to the 1st thermally conductive plate by being compressed by the heat absorbing member and the 1st thermally conductive plate.
Further, according to the portable electronic device, the 2nd thermally conductive plate is constituted to be able to conduct heat to the heat radiating member.
When such a portable electronic device is worn by the arm, heat of the arm is transferred to a heat absorbing member such as the case back. Heat transferred to the case back is transferred to the 1st thermally conductive plate of the thermoelectric generator unit via the thermal conductive spacer. By the heat, the electrothermic elements of the thermoelectric generator unit generate electromotive force by the Seebeck effect. Further, heat radiated from the 2nd thermally conductive plate of the thermoelectric generator unit is transferred to a heat radiating member such as the upper case body and is radiated to outside air.
By constituting the timepiece in this way, there can be realized a portable electronic device such as timepiece having excellent power generating efficiency of the thermoelectric generator unit.